When Darkness Finds Light
by Sunshine4Life2012
Summary: What happens when you come face to face with the one you love in battle?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter One

…

"Promise me you will return home Jasper." I said from the front porch of our small farm house as a small tear rolled off my cheek.

"You know I will sweetheart," his charming southern accent drawled and he smiled. "I'll be back before the year is over. Them Yankees just need to be taught a lesson 'bout messing with the south." He kissed my lips sweetly one last time before he let me go.

"I love you." I said and the tears came faster at the thought of him riding off into the war.

"I love you too Eliza, darlin'." He said and his voice hitched a little.

My husband jumped gallantly into the saddle of his chestnut mare and waved goodbye. As he started to ride away he called over his shoulder, "I'll write to you." I watched him go, my eyes on his dark blonde curls that cut off at the nape of his neck and saw through to the face of the man I loved as he rode into the most dangerous of places.

…

Several months passed and the first letter came.

_Eliza,_

_I miss you so much. Sometimes I cry when I think of you at home all alone with only the help of the stable lad. War is hard and the food is awful, I sure do yearn for one of your homemade blueberry pies. If I could send you all my love in this letter I would darling. I am sending you half of my pay that I earned so far to help with the house and for food from the market. I love you with my whole heart._

_Jasper Whitlock._

_P.S- I put in a couple extra dollars so you could buy yourself a pretty new dress. _

I put the letter along with the money in a safe place. I sighed and sat down on the big empty bed the house was just to quiet with out another person in it. When I finally got hungry I stood up and walked into the kitchen. It was now dark outside and I was cold, I put another log on the almost burned out fire. When I turned around there was a person standing by the pantry door. I gasped in shock.

"Hello," I stammered, this woman was absolutely beautiful but so pale, unusual for a state as warm as Texas. She made me jealous just being in the room with her. "May I help you?"

The woman smiled. "Why yes," she purred. "You will be a great help to me within the next few months." What was this woman saying?

"Who are you?" I demanded. I did not trust her one bit.

"I am Nettie." She said politely. "And who would you be dearie?"

"I'm Eliza Whitlock." I stated and then I realized the frightening color of her eyes, crimson red.

"Well then Eliza I hope you survive this." I didn't have time to blink.

…

I was now part of Nettie's army of newborns, fighting for territory where we could feed freely. She talked often of a girl named Maria and how she would get her revenge on her someday. She loathed this woman, she spoke of how she had turned on her and become violent against her on clan members.

We recently had one a battle over a smaller coven in San Antonio and now had more feeding grounds. I was constantly living in fear. Was I next? Was I going to end up getting ripped apart in the next battle? I knew I couldn't trust Nettie to keep me safe, she would probably burn me herself if I got in her way.

I had made friends once with another member of the coven, Sophie. She was not scared to stick up for herself and ended up killed by one of our own clan. I was crushed, that was my last ray of hope, I decided that I would just keep to myself and try and find a way out of the war. My scars were horrid and frightening to myself let alone an outside vampire, what would they think?

…

Another month had passed and I had survived two more gruesome battles. We had three more coven members, those who surrendered. We were moving into Houston our territory was growing larger each day. Our coven now outnumbered Maria's and that thrilled Nettie. The battle we faced next was going to be against Maria herself. This made my chance of survival weak; I had heard through older coven members that these were not easily defeated fighters and that they were skilled and trained to fight the strongest of newborns.

…

We moved silently in the night as we approached the camp where they stayed. I was so nervous. We moved close enough to make out what they were saying, just planning the next small battle. Then it was a frenzy they had heard us and we were in total war. I grabbed the closest vampire and he bit into my wrist, I ripped out his throat. I continued to disassemble him until he was useless in battle and started on my next attacker.

Ten minutes or so into battle I was on my fourth victim and when I had him pinned on the ground I heard a voice yell, "Peter!" Another vampire dropped my coven member and slammed into me knocking me across the ground and holding me under him. He snarled like thunder and I used all my brute strength to free one leg and kick him hard enough that he would lose balance and I would gain control of the fight.

I only had control for the slightest second and then he knocked me over and we went rolling and tumbling and snapping at each others necks into a large maple tree knocking it over. It was then when I knew it was over for me and I would die. I was trapped and he had control, luck was no longer on my side. I said a silent prayer that I would be forgiven for all the sin I had committed and hoped for a peaceful death.

But then I took the second to look into the face that would take my life and realized I knew this vampire. His honey blond curls were dirty and pressed to face and his eyes were dark with thirst, his lips were curled back in a threatening snarl and jaw was set with anger but I knew that underneath he was just a twenty one year old boy lost at war.

"Jasper?" I asked. "Jasper, is it really truly you?"

His face lost his anger and his eyes softened. "Eliza? Oh Eliza!" he cried with joy and his arms wrapped around my waist so tightly that it hurt, but I didn't even care.

He jumped up off of me and grabbed my hand, "Hurry," he said. "We have to leave while everyone is distracted."

And then we took off into the forest and ran and ran. I had a feeling we were going someplace far, far away from Texas.

**A/N: What did you think this came to me after a phase of writers block and I would loooove to know what you all think of it! :) **

…


End file.
